world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080214-RubiAcenia
01:02 AC: ((test)) 01:02 GT: (( omg its all fucked up, do you talk to your mother like that? )) 01:03 AC: Rubi does some light taps against acenia's door "Acenia you awake?" 01:06 GT: "Hm? Yes!" Acenia runs and grabs the door for Rubi. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:07 AC: Rubi happily waves "Hey there mage I got you a thing! I took some... liberties with it however but I think he'll like it even more!" She hands over the amulet. It looks kinda techy and the symbols on it are spot on 01:08 GT: "ooh!" Acenia jumps from foot to foot excitedly and attempts to give Rubi a hug! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:09 AC: "eep!" she embraces a quick hug with her. amulet still in hand nearly toppeling over 01:10 GT: "Sorry!" Acenia backs up quickly! "Ahhh what did you modify it with?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:13 AC: she presses a button on the side and... boop its a cell phone. looks smart too 01:14 GT: "Ohhh... *Someone* can't steal it now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:14 GT: "This is amazing! I didn't know you did this sort of stuff!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:16 AC: She scratches her face "I do a great deal of things. This is just one of them" She giggles "You guys need anything else?" She holds the amulet by the chain now 01:17 GT: "Oh!" Acenia takes the amulet. "Uhm. Not really... Maybe syncing it up with his number or something... But I really really owe you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:19 AC: "Oh don't worry about that bit. I'm sure you'll find just the perfect enchantment for me later... but now... i need to name what this thing'll be..." she puts a finger on her chin thoughtfully 01:20 GT: "confabulet?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:21 AC: "Confabul-what?" 01:21 GT: "Amulquy?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:21 GT: "Because its also a phone, i was looking for conversation words that would mesh with amulet. It's kind of difficult." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:21 GT: "Amulaver?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:22 AC: "Magiphone?" 01:22 GT: "oh? OH! Like that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:23 GT: "Will this be an umbrella term? What about MagiTech?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:23 GT: "Magitek? with a k?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:23 GT: "I think that is trendy, maybe." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:23 AC: "magitek? MAGITEK I love it!" 01:25 AC: Rubi jumps up and down in excitement but then stops "Oh I do have one kind of side request!" 01:25 GT: "oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:26 AC: "Can I watch you do the enchantment? I'm kind of curious how exactly you do it..." 01:26 GT: "oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:29 AC: "Oh? Is that fine?" 01:29 GT: "I... I think so!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:29 GT: "I'll have to get ready though!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:29 AC: "Ok! How long will it take cause I can totally come back at a later time if you wish! 01:29 AC: " 01:30 GT: "Okay! I'll come get you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:31 AC: "Okay then! See ya later" She waves behind her and goes in a random direction 01:33 GT: "Wait!! I actually think I have everything!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:34 AC: She comically turns around! 01:34 AC: "Oh? You sure?" 01:34 GT: "Yes!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:34 AC: "Sweet ok!" She skips back over 01:34 GT: Acenia beckons Rubi into her room and closes the door behind her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ Mod Shenanigans 01:39 AC: Rubi looks around her room 01:40 GT: The room is littered with papers and books, and some questionably girly pens and notebooks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:40 GT: There are a few boxes of "ingredients" stacked haphazardly around. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:41 AC: "Hehe your rooms about as clean as mine... its almost mirrored with metal instead of books and stuff" 01:41 GT: Acenia pokes through them to grab a few sturdy looking items and sets them in a pile in the center of the room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:41 GT: "Creating things is never clean." (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:42 AC: "Nor is destorying things... unless you know how to make black hole bombs" 01:42 GT: "That sounds... chaotic." She puffs her cheeks out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:43 AC: "Naw. it just sucks things in really... " Rubi takes a seat away from the pile. but close enough to watch 01:44 GT: Acenia then pulls out pumpkin seeds she painted in a color as close to Tyrian as she could, and begins to map out a circle on the floor delicately. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:45 AC: Rubi grins and watches with excitement 01:46 GT: After a few painstakingly long minutes, The circle is finished. She places the amulet with the same seal design in the center, and places the previously collected items around the circle in a very even pattern. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:47 GT: "The best part about magic... Is that the ingredients are the important part, and your intention! You can say an eloquent spell or a simple one, but as long as your heart is in it, you tend to get the same result." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:48 GT: "Probably a bit more forgiving than programming." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:48 AC: Rubi leans forward. still watching and eyeing the pattern "Bleh the worst problem with building robots... This symbol is it in all your work?" 01:49 GT: "No, they're all different!. This one is a seal of Defense. It will help keep Merrow safe. I don't know what the game has in store for us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:50 AC: Rubi nods "I see... this game is really dangerous is prospit was a "small suggestion" " she rubs her shoulder 01:56 GT: "Anyway..." Acenia takes a deep breath and grabs her broom. She holds it above the circle, her eyes half-closed and her voice serious, "May the heat of my concern burn protection into this keepsake* That misfortune and pain do not get a chance to overtake* May you avoid all harm with use of this pendant* By gift of my magic and love transcendent!*" Acenia closes her eyes and there is a slight glin 01:56 GT: t from the amulent. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:57 AC: Rubi's eyes grow wide as she watches the amulet slightly illuminate 01:58 GT: Acenia smiles and turns to Rubi. "All done!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 01:58 GT: "And, the pumpkin seeds are toasted now. If you're hungry." ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:00 AC: Rubi giggles "Ok I gotta ask. Why pumpkin seeds?" 02:00 AC: Rubi picks up a seed and eats it 02:02 GT: "Pumpkins are one of the most mystical of vegetables! The glorious gourd is capable of more than channeling magic! It amplifies the effect!! The problem is that they don't like to be found unless in Patches with their brethren! They are quite elusive otherwise~" She says, clenching a fist in a quite 'determined Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:02 GT: anime' pose. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:04 AC: "Well if we get out of this game safely remind me to build you the best and most expansive hydroponics bay ever concieved!" She shoots her hands up... then eats more seeds "tasty" 02:05 GT: "I'm going to save a few for Merrow though." She collects a few into a small pink pouch and places the Amulet on top, tying the bag off. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:06 GT: "I don't even know if he likes pumpkins. It's suuuuuch a dealbreaker." She whines. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:06 AC: "I bet he will! Ever eat a pumpkin pie?" 02:07 GT: "NO!" Acenia looks excited. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:09 AC: "Oh sweet christmas we need to make one for you! its so good!" 02:10 GT: "I'M EXCITED." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:11 AC: Rubi giggles "lets ask the cooks here! I'm sure with the amount of pumpkins you probably have we can make some!" 02:11 GT: "I actually only had the one Darmok gave me. Maybe he has more?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:13 AC: "We could always ask!" 02:14 GT: "True! I wanted to ask him something anyway. I'll find out and get in touch!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:16 AC: "Sure thing! I should get going. I have more things to build today! Or a relax day. Either way hit me up ok!" 02:16 GT: "Okay!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:18 AC: Rubi zooms onward to her room!